Comanche Commander
The Comanche Commander is a 5th and final upgrade for Path 3 for the Heli Pilot. When being upgraded to this upgrade, it will permanently call in 3 powerful mini-Comanche helicopters that have upgraded weapons to support defenses. All Comanche Commander helicopters including the parent helicopter gain +1 damage as part of the "upgraded weapons". It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard, and $42,000 on Impoppable. Tips *As of update 12.0, the mini-helicopters can no longer inherit Alchemist buffs of any form, including from Permanent Brew. *Both the darts and the missiles cannot pop DDTs alone. Because Level 4+ Gwendolin is unreliable and Acidic Mixture Dip no longer affects the mini-helicopters as of update 12.0, the tower should be supported with a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *DDTs have camo, so cannot be detected without reliable camo detection. It is much more valuable in the long-run to give the Comanche Commander camo detection with a Radar Scanner and upgrade the Comanche Commander to 2/0/5 than it is to purchase simply 0/2/5, as the faster moving from Bigger Jets is not nearly as useful as the extra 2 darts fired by the mini-helicopters granted by Quad Darts. **Note that a bug in update 12.0 means that granting camo detection/MIB will not transfer the buff to the mini-helicopters if they have already been summoned. *The mini-helicopters are equipped with both Quad Dart cannons and a missile array, firing 3 darts per volley and 5 with the Quad Darts upgrade. *Setting the parent helicopter to any targeting system will NOT affect the mini-helicopters; they will always be on pursuit targeting, even if the upgrade is not purchased. Strategy Once being one of the strongest towers in the game (if fully buffed with other towers), Comanche Commander has fallen due to unprecedented nerfs and bug fixes to the point where it is nearly unviable to use. Interestingly enough, the tower itself has never recieved a direct nerf, only bugfixes, and even those did not affect the tower itself, but rather the way it interacted with buffs. Apache Prime, the other offensive tier 5 Heli, is far stronger as a general damage dealer in late game. Even the Special Poperations abillity often ends up outclassing Comanche Commander in some circumstances. Regardless, Comanche Commander is still usable when given all possible stat boosts (damage, attack speed, pierce, and range, in that order), due to the sheer number of projectiles that the main helicopter shoots out. Compared to an Apache Prime, Comanche Commander comes with in-built MOAB Shove's MOAB-class pushback attacks along with significantly greater numbers of projectiles. However, only the main heli has the shove attack, so it is not recommended as a stalling tower, since the tier 3 MOAB Shove can do the exact same for much less. Compared to a latter upgrade, the former provides high damage using lesser quantities of projectiles without the benefit of slowing down other bloons. In older versions, Comanche Commander packed greater than or equal to the value of Apache Prime when massively supported by other towers, compared to the alternate offense-dominant Tier-5 upgrade that comes built-in with various DPS benefits without the defensive MOAB-class pushback benefits. However, with version 12.0 making Alchemist buffs no longer affect the mini-Comanches, Comanche Commander is almost always outclassed by Apache Prime even with enough buffs. Version History ;5.0 Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters will no longer gain the same bonus stat (attack speed, damage, range, etc.) multiple times from Alchemists. ;6.0 Comanche Commander's viability, when used conventionally, is greatly reduced by the Alchemist nerf. However, an exploit exists where moving the main Heli such that it cannot attack gives the mini-helicopters 100% uptime on Alchemist buffs, both Berserker Brew and Acidic Mixture Dip. ;8.0 Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters will now (correctly) deduct Alchemist potions usages. However, the same exploit still allows Acidic Mixture Dip to have 100% uptime on the mini-helicopters, maintaining some of the tower's viability. ;10.0 Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters will now correctly deduct Acidic Mixture Dip as well. ;12.0 Comanche Commander's mini-comanches are no longer affected by Alchemist buffs or Overclock. They also no longer gain the same bonus stat (attack speed, damage, range, etc.) multiple times from non-Alchemist sources such as Pat's Rallying Roar. Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-55-50.png|Comanche Commander and mini-Comanches Comanche commander darts.jpg|Commanche Commander and its mini-helicopters shooting darts Comanche Commander Pad.png|Comanche Commander Heli Pad Comanche Commander Missile.jpg|Comanche Commander mini-helicopters shooting one missile each Trivia *There was a bug where the mini-helicopters cannot detect Camo by a Radar Scanner unless one sells and rebuys the Radar Scanner again. *The name and artwork for the Comanche Commander is based on the RAH-66 Comanche stealth helicopter. *During the Version 6.0 Alchemist nerfs, Comanche Commander used to be remained unaffected by the nerf if the Comanche Commander main helicopter was locked in place in a corner away from the track. Category:Heli Pilot Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades